I Love you, But can I?
by korin-chan14
Summary: Gin was being jealous with Sougo towards Kagura... that led him in doings that went out of order...


GinKagu I Love You, But Can I?

GinKagu

Gintoki Sakata X Kagura Yato

Gin Tama Fan Fiction

I Love You

But Can I?

**/DISCLAIMER/-**Oh yes! I own THIS crappy, boring and plain fanfic… but trust me, not GINTAMA. It is the real property of the genius Sorachi GORILLA Hideaki Sensei. *sighs* How I wish I could meet him and give this. *holds a banana*

My first GinKagu Fanfic, and I do believe in the depths of my heart that would be my last… I don't even know what I was thinking when I was writing this. I'm a hardcore OkiKagu fan, but curiosity keeps on knocking me and ended up reading a GinKagu fanfic… and voila! I also made my own…

**WHAT TO EXPECT:** Like I always say in my previous works… **Extreme OOCness**, **Lame Jokes**, and **Grammatical errors**…

Now that everything's clear, please read… ~Dozo…

Kagura came rushing outside coming from her cabinet room. Gin who was lazily reading his JUMP saw her in a hurry.

"Oi~ Kagura-chan~ where are you going? You still haven't had your breakfast."

"I'm gonna go out and kill that sadist-aru. Don't worry, I would make him treat me for dango if I beat him… and of course I would do." Then after that, she went straight outside.

'_Tsk. Hanging out with that sadist again?' _he said to himself.

Gin just decided to go play pachinko to change his annoyed mood. It seems luck was on his side that he ended up hitting the jackpot. Though things are just heating up, he decided to just go home before jinx took over to him and made him go home wearing only boxers like what he usually experienced before.

While walking, he saw a cute yukata being displayed. A modern one just like what Otsuu-chan wears. It was a red one covered with cute butterfly patterns. He just kept staring at it and even thought of buying it.

'_Iya, iya, iya… I just won this money. There's no way, I would waste it just to buy a yukata. I'd rather have an all-you-can-eat parfait session, or buy some strawberry milk supplies… yes that's right, I won't waste my hard earned money just for an ungrateful brat like her. Besides she already have that sadist on her side. Let him buy that for her.'_ Gin argued with his mind while nodding with his eyes closed and hand crossed on his chest.

And so~

Gin was back home staring at the huge box containing the new bought yukata.

"What the hell did I just do?" he asked himself with his dead fish eyes.

"Whatever." He just scratched his permed hair and laid down the couch, trying to make some sleep.

Not that long…

*BAM*

The door was forcefully slided and loud and heavy footsteps can be heard.

'_It must be her. I bet she lost again.'_ Gin thought as he covers his face with his JUMP trying to pretend that he was sleeping.

"Gin-chan tadaima" Kagura said while wearing her still annoyed face. Gin didn't answer, he just kept silent.

"I said Tadaima-aru." Kagura repeated, but still no response.

"Oi~ Gin-chan! Wake up-aru! It's already noon time and you're still asleep? I'm so hungry, my stomach is empty." Still no reaction.

"Fine." Kagura stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Gin took a peek but covered his face with JUMP when Kagura had gone back.

"Gin-chan, look what I had found. It's your favorite strawberry milk-aru. It's the last one in our fridge… since I'm so hungry and you seem to not care even for a bit. I'll just savor this last strawberry milk we have. Uh-huh." That made Gin snapped, he threw his JUMP and sat up straight.

"STOOOOOPPPP!" he reached his arms seeing Kagura smirking at him holding a carton of strawberry milk.

"You bad girl. That's my own property you know? You're hungry? Take this." He threw a box of sukonbu at her.

Kagura easily caught it but still not happy, "You think this is enough for me-aru?" she complained while wearing her displeased face.

"You're not in the position to complain young lady. Now hurry up and give me that." He ordered her, as he stretches out his hand.

"Tsk. Here-aru." She threw the carton at him. Gin panicked and immediately tried his best to catch it afraid that the contents of it might spill. But to Gin's dismay, the strawberry milk carton was already empty.

"OI! You stupid brat! What's the meaning of this?" he asked her while showing the empty carton at her. "Don't tell me-" but before he could continue, Kagura immediately answered him.

"Ah that? I just saw it at the trash can-aru. You don't have any strawberry milk in our fridge. To be exact, it is empty." She answered after sticking a sukonbu in her mouth.

"So why the hell did you tricked me, you damn brat?"

"I just want to mess with you-aru."

Kagura sat on the couch beside Gin, while he on the other hand still pissed off, ruffled her hair. Kagura didn't mind since she actually likes it. Then she noticed the box in front of them.

"Nah Gin-chan… what's that-aru?" she asked while pointing to it and munching her sukonbu.

"Just shut up, and eat that crap already." Kagura ignored him and opened the box and saw the yukata inside.

"Neh, neh Gin-chan who's dress is that-aru?" she looked at him holding the yukata.

"Don't touch that, that's mine."

"Heh! What? That Paako self of yours got into you? Is that your costume and go back to that scary place again? Should I call you Paako-chan today." She teased him continuously.

"Argghh! Just take that stupid clothes already damn brat!" he said in annoyance.

"Yippee!" Kagura skipped towards the bathroom holding the dress.

"Geez…" Gin smiled a little while scratching the back of his neck.

Kagura went back wearing the dress she got from Gin. She twirled around in front of him and smiled brightly. "Nah, Gin-chan… suits me right?" she bragged. "Well, I look good in anything I wear anyway."

"Yeah right." Gin answered looking uninterested.

Kagura was a bit disappointed with Gin's reaction. She's hoping for even a little, that he would look at her and says that she looks beautiful. She let out a pout… Gin saw it and raised an eyebrow.

"~Coughs~ So… will you let Souichirou-kun see you in that dress?"

"Eh? Why would I let that sadist- hmm…? Wait a sec., that's actually a good idea-aru." She said after thinking of an idea.

"Huh? What are you talking about Kagura?"

"Well, that sadist always doesn't treat me as a girl. I bet that seeing me in this outfit will make him realize that I am one, and there's a possibility that he might fall in love with me-aru."

Hearing that made Gin's heart hurt. It's like his heart is being torned apart… or being stabbed by millions of needles… "Why do you want him to fall for you?" he asked not making himself obviously hurt by it.

"Ano sa~ if that idiot sadist fall for me then-" Kagura didn't had the chance to continue what to say when Gin suddenly stood up, pulled her arms and kissed her in an instant. Kagura doesn't know what to do, she was still stunned by the fact that this man is hugging and kissing her… Seconds later, Gin moved his face away from her.

"G-Gin-chan?"

"Tsk! Look what you had made me do you damn brat!"

"Don't call me a brat you lolicon!"

"AH! You've just called me a lolicon you brat… you'll gonna pay for it." Gin once again captured her soft lips, but this time was different. She was actually kissing him back. Gin was surprised by it, he took a peek of her and closed his eyes again after.

'_Not bad for a brat like you.'_ Gin said to himself, knowing Kagura was trying to respond to his kiss.

Gin started making his move. He raised his hands and took the ornaments from her soft, silky, vermilion hair. He let his fingers pass through the strands of her hair. He indulged himself with these happenings, afraid that this chance won't happen again. After some minutes, they moved their body away from each other and sat at the couch side by side.

"So… why did you do that-aru?"

"Nah Kagura, are you really that dense? Or you're really that stupid? After all of that, you still don't know the answer?" he said looking at her in disbelief.

"I'm not dense… and most of all I'm and IDIOT-aru! I just… I just… want it to hear directly from you." Kagura said as she bows her head down and blushes lightly due to embarrassment.

"Well... the thing you see in dramas… or you read in Shoujo mangas… You do it because of _that_… Sou, sou because of _that… That_ Kagura..."

"THE HEEELLLLL! THAT! THAT! THAT! THAT! What the heck is THAT that anyway-aru?" Kagura snapped.

"Just like what I am saying… I did that because you know… I… err… I love you." He answered in a small tone.

Kagura blushed on what she had heard. For the longest time they had spent together, she had hoped he would look at her differently. Not as a brat, nor a sister… and most of all not a daughter… Tears slowly fell from her eyes; Gin saw it and doesn't have any idea on what to do.

"Are… Ano… K-kagura? S-sorry… I didn't mean to do it to you. I just can't help it… even though I know you already like Souichirou-kun."

"Huh?" Kagura made a blank face after hearing that. "What did you say-aru? I like who?"

"You know… that sadist brat… Souichirou-kun."

"THE FUCK! What made you think I like that sadist-aru? You of all people should know how much I detest that bastard!"

"But… But… you just told me earlier that you would make him fall for you. Isn't that a clear reason enough for me to say that you like him?"

"NONSENSE! I said that because I want to defeat him. Falling for me means he had lost to me… and besides it's impossible for me to like that stupid moron in the first place."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because"

"I already have someone I like-aru." She said in a soft voice.

"Eh…" _'I wonder who's that bastard is? Shall I kill him? Shall I kill him?'_ "So who's the unlucky guy?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'll kill him myself. I won't let any other man lay a hand on you."

"Yare, yare... what an overprotective Daddy you are… after what you have done to me earlier…"

"Da-daddy? Are you testing my patience you brat?" he said as he was starting to get annoyed.

"What ya say earlier? You'll kill the one I love? Then kindly commit seppuku-aru." She ordered him innocently.

"Why the hell should I do that, you brat?"

"Obviously because you're the one I love stupid!"

"Ahh! Did you just call me stupid you spoiled brat? You do realize who's the one who bought that beautiful yukata you are wearing right? It's the oh-so-great-generous-and-loving-Gin-san! That's who! In case you can't remember it."

Kagura just stared at him blankly and seem to doesn't care about what he continue to rant to her. "So?" she asked him monotonously.

"That's it! Time to punish a certain ungrateful brat!" he grabbed her hips and pulled her to near his body. Kagura rested her head to his chest and looked at him saying,

"L-o-l-i-c-o-n."

Gin cracked an annoyed smile and kissed her. "Dare saying that once more and I'll kiss you again."

Kagura paused for a while then gave him a challenging grin, "Gin-chan's a lolicon-aru… LOLICON!"

"Great…" Gin was about to seal her lips again when he saw someone looking at them.

"Ara? Why, if isn't it Gin-san… what the hell are you doing to our Kagura-chan? Is that a play or what?" It was Otae smiling at them. She was crackling her fist and slowly walking to their side. Shinpachi was just standing there dumbfolded.

Gin quickly put his hands away from Kagura and continued to sweat heavily.

"Cho-chotto matte Otae. It's not what you think… My feelings are pure… no ill intentions… believe me." He defended himself as he move backwards and shake both of his hands.

"Ane-go!" Kagura ran towards Otae and hugged her tightly.

"Yosh, yosh… Kagura-chan, did that pervert did anything bad to you?" Otae asked as she pats Kagura's head.

"Gin-chan molested me-aru." She answered pointing at Gin.

"OI!"

It seems that hearing that made Otae snap. "Is that so?..."

"Th-that's not it… No… Please spare me… Kagura!" he looked at her asking for help, but she just gave him a smirk and let Otae beat him in a pulp and flew into space.

~OWARI~

*Goosebumps* Yapari! Yapari! OkiKagu is the only one for me. Gotta make a new one to ease these awkward feeling I am having… sorry to bore those GinKagu shippers out there. *bows*

And if it's not too much to ask, I would like to hear your thoughts in this story…

Reviews or PMs Onegai ^^

7


End file.
